


The Distraction Game

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solaire doesn't always give his lover enough attention. Maria has her ways to fix this. Modern AU, on a bet with CalSantiago. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction Game

**Author's Note:**

> This little stinker was made on a bet with my boyfriend CalSantiago. Somehow, we ended up putting these two characters in a crackpairing and he promised he'd post his smutfic if I'd post mine. So here you go, Cal, my contribution to this crackship or, as I said to you earlier, "Ladies and gentlemen, the SS Solaire/Maria has set sail and arrived at Shippistan, past the We Should Know Better provinces and across the Smutty Sea! Rejoice!".

Dating was never easy for a rich girl.

Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower knew that all too well. Being a child of the rich and vast Cainhurst family never made it simple. When she was still an active part of the family, every boy she brought home came under the scrutiny of her demanding parents and extended relatives. After all, what came into the family had to be approved by the family, to the point where it actually surprised her they didn’t just inspect his teeth, hooves and the consistency of his feces while they were at it.

Even when she ceased being an active part of the family, things didn’t get any better. Cainhurst or not, she was still quite wealthy and naturally, that attracted both ambitious rich boys and moochers like flies to a horse’s ass. That comparison to pests proved rather apt indeed, to the point her “cousin”, Evetta the Plain Doll, simply referred to her exes as the Toad, the Mommy’s Boy, Machiavelli and the Disney Villain rather than their real names. As such, it was no real surprise that after a while, Maria simply stated she had an Asian husband named Rakuyo and a baby daughter named Evelyn whenever someone with a Y chromosome even came near her.

Seeing how she developed that mentality over the years, it was quite surprising that she was, in fact, no longer single. Of course, that part wasn’t entirely official yet, but it seemed to quickly be heading that way. A month or so ago, she and her best friend Solaire decided to cross the line from just friends to something other than that. Since neither one appeared content to just add the “with benefits” part, it seemed they were well on their way to becoming a couple.

Honestly, she wouldn’t mind. Besides being a great lover, he was also a kind, patient person who, like her, was a runaway from a rich, controlling family. His background, however, hadn’t made him bitter. He was an extremely positive person, whose caring nature extended to people of all walks of life and especially her. He never wanted anything from her than simply her company and frankly, she liked that a lot.

Unfortunately, Solaire had a few other hobbies that would sometimes leave him rather…indisposed. One of those was books. The Warrior of Sunlight was an avid reader of just about everything. His favorite, however, were a particular kind of travel books by an American author who now lived in Britain. While she had read them too and they were some of the funniest things ever put on paper, when Solaire got his hands on them, he was gone. He would be on a different planet and would only emerge again when the whole thing was finished to the last letter. 

Normally, Maria didn’t mind much. After all, she liked a partner that didn’t need her all the time and had his own things to do. Still, at other times, she was yearning for some attention in one form or another and in that case, she didn’t take well to being upstaged by middle-aged travel writers with double initials. Tonight was one of those times.

She had just returned from kendo lessons, having worked up a sweat and being chockfull of adrenaline. She was far too excited to feel tired, but she figured she could fix that easily enough now her bed was no longer empty. At least, that was until she entered the home and found nobody waiting for her on the couch.

She eventually found Solaire in the bedroom. Her lover was sitting on the bed in the world’s ugliest T-shirt and some boxershorts; in other words his standard sleeping attire. In his hands was what looked like the newest book of his favorite author. Maria groaned. Right location, wrong circumstances.

By now, he seemed to have noticed her standing in the doorway. He lowered the book, but did not put it away. Then, he flashed her a happy smile that almost made her forgive him for currently being preoccupied. Almost…

“Oh, hello Maria! You’re back! How were the classes?”

She gave him her most charming smile back. “Very good. My students are improving tremendously. So…reading those travel novels again?”

She got his trademark laugh in response. “Yes, the newest came out a week ago, Rhea gave it to me. It’s great so far! I bet I can read through it in one night!”

Maria gritted her teeth. While she liked the fact he likely wouldn’t be occupied for very long, she’d rather not have it be now of all times. Talk about bad news…

Deciding not to give up so quickly, she leaned against the doorway most seductively. “Maybe make that tomorrow night then? I can think of other interesting activities for tonight…”

For a moment, she thought she was successful when Solaire looked back up from the book. Unfortunately, that hope was quickly dashed. Sometimes, her lover’s naivety was endearing, but now, it infuriated her to no end. 

“I don’t really feel like going out tonight, Maria, sorry. I just kind of want to hide out here with a good book. You’re free to go by yourself though, if you want.”

Barely containing her desire to set something on fire, the Huntress sighed though part of her couldn’t help but chuckle too. “Is there anything at all that can tear you away from that book?”

He simply grinned. “I’d like to see anyone try.”

With those words, he turned back to the pages. Unfortunately for him, that made him miss the devious smirk that had just formed on his partner’s lips. She barely suppressed a cackle. If only he knew that he had just issued her a challenge and she was never one to back down from such a thing. She was the Lady Maria of Cainhurst, after all. And a Cainhurst always got what she wanted. 

Having made up her mind, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She started to take off her jacket, slowly sliding the zipper down to expose the clothes underneath. She shrugged it off to the floor, before working the tanktop underneath it over her head as slowly as possible. Her bra soon followed and she dropped it to the floor, putting a hand on her hip and waiting for a reaction.

Unfortunately, adventures across Britain still seemed more interesting to Solaire than the sight of naked breasts. He hadn’t even noticed, let alone responded. As such, she reached down to her pants and unzipped those too. After getting rid of her shoes and socks, she slowly pulled down her jeans, before discarding her panties with similar efficiency. She twirled it around her finger a few times before tossing it in his direction, only to pout when they missed his head and he still didn’t bother to look up.

Realizing it would take more than some blatant sex appeal, Maria decided to launch phase two. Now completely naked, she walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it and slowly crawled towards him. Then she sidled up beside him and curled up against him, reveling in his warm body against her skin.

Solaire seemed to like the company. She could feel him lean into her despite remaining fixated on the book. She fought a chuckle. Little did he know he was falling right into her trap…

Not wasting a minute, she slipped one of her hands under his T-shirt. She could feel his breath hitch for a second, though he did a remarkably good job at keeping his reaction to a minimum. She chuckled, pressing some kisses across his unshaven jaw. When she felt him twitch a little, she ran her tongue past his ear, whispering teasingly.

“You said you’d like to see someone try tearing you away from the book? Challenge accepted, Solaire of Astora…”

For a fraction of a second, she could see his eyes widen. It was the look of a man who suddenly realized he might have bitten off more than he could chew. It cost her all of her might not to just burst into laughing then and there. Now if he decided to admit his bluff and surrender, she probably would’ve had let him off easily. Sadly, this was Solaire she was talking about. 

Even now, clearly flushing red, he still couldn’t give up on an earlier boast said in jest. He simply turned the page, focusing on the letters and clearly doing his best to act like she wasn’t there. She snickered. Ever the proud, stubborn Warrior of Sunlight. Well, two could play that game and seeing what he was doing, she was planning to play dirty. 

Planting a final swift, kiss on his lips, she pulled back. She slowly pulled up his shirt, exposing his belly and chest. Goosebumps started to form on his flesh, but she was not letting up as she ran her warm tongue over the skin. She trailed her fingers ever so lightly over his abdomen, lazily drawing patterns across the muscles while watching his reaction ever so closely. After a while, she became a little rougher, dragging her nails across his flesh and making him shudder ever so slightly.

Part of her was amused by how well Solaire was keeping his cool. Still, some of that resolve was quickly withering when she moved back up, putting her mouth to a nipple. Another snaked down, deliberately making its way to his boxers at a leisurely pace. The moment her fingers slipped under the fabric, she could feel him jerk and he failed miserably at stopping a low groan from coming out his throat.

An evil smirk once again came to her face. Humorous traveling tales, it seemed, were no match for the power of her persistence. As good as her lover was at playing the fool and kept his eyes on the book, she knew perfectly well she now had his attention. All she needed was to give him a little more incentive. 

It was time to bring out the big guns. 

In one swift movement, she pulled down his boxershorts. She was almost impressed that Solaire still didn’t respond, but she could feel him twitch involuntarily. He was playing a tough game, but she had to admit it wouldn’t be any fun if he didn’t. Besides, obviously not all parts of him were as good at keeping cool as he’d like to. 

She grinned at seeing he was already semi-erect and she swore she could see him hide behind the cover in mild embarrassment. Maria quietly ran her hands across the shaft, moving her fingers ever so lightly across the veins. It didn’t take long before more blood rushed to the area between his legs and occasionally, she could already hear some involuntary sounds leave his mouth. She snickered. Her stubborn Sunlight Knight had seen nothing yet.

She couldn’t tell whether he was relieved or disappointed when she pulled her hands back. Her lover sucked in a breath, clearly trying to compose himself, but she wasn’t going to give him the time to do so. She quickly moved over to one of the nightstands and took out a condom. She tore off the wrapping and, making sure he was watching, put it in her mouth and leaned down. 

She pressed her lips to his manhood and started to work the condom over it with her tongue. Instantly, she was rewarded with an almost hilariously shocked sound on his end. Maria only barely kept herself from laughing and simply persisted, pressing the material all the way over him before using her hands the rest of the way. Then, before he could even think of recovering, she flashed him a scheming smile and took him in her mouth.

He only just bit back an uncharacteristic curse and at that moment, she knew rainy Britain was the absolute last thing on his mind. She took him in as much as she could, rubbing her lips against the veins and running her tongue around it and over the tip. Occasionally, she carefully grazed him with her teeth as she moved her head up and down, before deciding not to hold back by bringing a hand into play to cup his sac.

By now, Solaire had given up on attempting to stay quiet or even composed. She could feel him watch her and she soon felt his hands on her head, holding her hair out of her face while she went down on him. She appreciated the gesture, realizing that this little distraction game was turning out to be a lot of fun for her too. In fact, she was enjoying it tremendously.

There was something very sexy about all of it. Solaire was not someone easily swayed from his goals, yet here she was, making him come apart with just her lips around his member. The fact that she could do that to him made her incredibly aroused and before she knew it, one hand found its way between her own legs.

Even she was surprised at how wet she already was. Her fingers soon found her clit and while she had rather preferred Solaire’s hands there, she started to trace circles around it. She moaned loudly, the sound muffled and vibrating around his manhood as she continued to pleasure him.

That sound was what finally caused her lover to become undone. His hands moved to her face to gently ease her away from his member. She was about to give him a questioning look when he suddenly brought her head up for a rough kiss. She could only answer eagerly, pressing her tongue into his mouth. Still, it didn’t last nearly as long as she wanted and she suddenly found herself flat on her back with his mouth on her breasts.

She moaned when she felt his tongue play with a nipple, while one of his hands swirled across the other. Her entire body relaxed and while she could already feel a familiar ache between her legs, she saw nothing wrong with him returning the favor for a while. As such, she let him, sighing contently and barely realizing it when he left her breasts and started to trail lower.

An embarrassing sound left Maria’s mouth when she felt his mouth against her most intimate area. She jerked a little in response but he firmly held her in place as he continued to eat her out. She trembled as he continued to tease her clit ever so insistently and when he pushed two fingers inside of her hot core, she thought she was going to explode then and there.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Solaire knew perfectly well what he was doing. Whenever she was getting too close to release, he would pull back and leave her frustrated and eager at the same time. He kept his pace slow and deliberate, teasing her until she could take no more and if she wasn’t a particularly proud person, she would have begged him to take some pity, even if she was the one who started this in the first place.

Her lover, however, proved more merciful than that. He withdrew, earning a disappointed groan from her, and gently picked her off the bed. He carefully pulled her into his lap, wiping his mouth and kissing her again. She contently answered it, only to loudly whimper into his mouth when he suddenly plunged into her soaking folds, burying himself all the way to the hilt. 

There, he remained for a moment, giving her some time to adjust. While she definitely appreciated his consideration, the time for pleasantries was long over. She had worked hard enough to get this far and she impatiently bucked her hips. She wanted him to move and do so right now.

Solaire happily obliged. Bringing his hands to her hips, he pulled out to the tip before pushing back in. Maria gasped, but she didn’t get the chance to recover as he repeated the motion a little harder. She could feel his grip on her hips increase and from that point on, she knew she was going to be in for a wild ride.

Soon, nothing was heard in the room but loud moaning and the sound of flesh slapping together. All irritation, as well as sensible thought, that Maria had before were swiftly slipping away as her lover took her roughly. She mewled when he took a breast back into his mouth, her body quivering at the increasing pleasure as he continued to push himself inside her.

She could feel her toes curl and her knees nearly gave out, something that didn’t bother Solaire at all as he simply deepened his trusts. Her legs around his hips spread her wide enough to take him in all the way to the base, causing her sex to rub against his pelvis. It provided additional stimulation to her clit, only adding to the immense sensations running through her.

Within moments, she sensed the beginnings of an orgasm forming, much too early to her liking. She tried to cling to him and brace herself, holding it off for a little longer. Her lover wasn’t having any of it, quickly trapping her hands while kissing her forcefully, leaving her helpless to his attentions. She would’ve huffed if she still had the capacity. Bastard was probably trying to get some payback in for the stunt she had pulled on him. Well, if payback felt like this, he could do it to her all the time.

The whole thing was nothing less than sweet torment. She could feel the pressure inside her mount, her womanhood pulsing and squeezing erratically around his member. Her back arched as the knot inside her wound tighter and when he once again invaded that spot inside her, she could take it no more.

Maria cried out as she finally came. Pleasure was rushing through her veins and her vision turned white as she could feel herself become unglued. Solaire’s kiss smothered her scream and she instinctively bucked her hips, trying to draw out the feeling for as long as she could. He happily helped her along, slamming into her clenching womanhood until he too followed her blissful ascent, gently biting her lip while he came inside her. 

Caught up in a haze of ecstasy, they remained motionless for a while, utterly spent but satisfied. It took several moments for him to pull out of her and quickly dispose of the condoms. He then lay back onto the bed, still holding her close. Maria didn’t complain. She was still tired and panting heavily, still coming down from her high. Right now, just lying here listening to her lover’s heartbeat was rather relaxing. 

She could feel Solaire run his hands through her hair. He too was in no position to do much and seemed to be content with the silence between them. After a while, however, he regained the ability to speak, though he sounded notably tired and hoarse. 

“H-hey, are you alright? I’m afraid I got a bit carried away…”

She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Yes, I am fine. Do not worry, I enjoyed it as much as you did. It sure took you long enough though…”

The Huntress swore she could see him blush at that. “Well, I was just planning to have a quiet night in and read…”

It came out rather half-hearted and she teasingly trailed a finger over his shoulder. “Hm-mm, but this is much more fun. I think I’ve properly convinced you of that.”

He huffed, though Maria could tell it was in jest. “You are a truly corrupted woman.”

All she did at that was flash him a smirk. “I know. That is why you like me.”

Immediately, Solaire let out his trademark laugh and brought her close for another kiss. She sighed contently as he ran his hands over her back, happy that she had managed to persuade him to a lovely rough romp between the sheets. It had been wonderful as always and while she hoped he would be a little less oblivious in the future, she wouldn’t mind having to play this little game again if she had to.

From the corner of her eye, she then noticed the book. It had fallen to the ground during the tussle, lying there pitifully and forgotten. The dustcover had come off and the bookmark had fallen out. It was now hard to believe it had stood between her and some quality time.

Makings sure her lover was properly distracted, Maria reached out and quietly slipped it under the bed. She smiled. Out of sight and out of mind. Of course, she would tell Solaire where it was when he would look for it in the morning. She wasn’t that cruel. Besides, she liked the book too and was eager to read it herself once he was done with it. Still, tonight was all hers and she wasn’t going to share it with anything. Especially not when she was entertaining the idea of another round of fun later in the evening. She was sure that this time, there’d be no protesting on his end.


End file.
